


Need A Hand?

by Kittenball



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Caught in the Act, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenball/pseuds/Kittenball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eiji takes some time to relax after a hard day fighting yummies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need A Hand?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PandorasLittleBlackBox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandorasLittleBlackBox/gifts).



It had been a stressful day for both Eiji and Ankh, having to take on another of Uva's yummies. Not to mention the   
fact that they'd ended up pressed together in an alley while fleeing from an attack. Eiji closed his eyes, remembering the feeling of warmth where they had touched, the Greeed growling low not to move or   
it'd see them. Of course he couldn't explain to Ankh why he'd turned quite red in the face, but the other had seemed   
to ignore it.

But with Ankh sound asleep in his nest, back turned to the rider, he was finally able to get some relief. Carefully he   
pushed his boxers down, freeing his half hard length. Eiji let out a quiet moan, wrapping his fingers around himself.   
his breathing picked up as he began to move his hand, teasing the sensitive head with his thumb.

"What are you doing?" Ankh's voice was right next to him, cause Eiji to let out a high pitched yelp in shock,   
scrambling to try and cover himself. Wide eyes turned to see the Greeed in just his arm form, floating by his   
shoulder.

"A-Ankh! Don't do that!" Eiji gasped out, trying to cover himself with the blankets. Of course he hadn't noticed Ankh   
remove himself from Shingo's body and come over. He'd been a bit too preoccupied. And now he had to deal with the   
floating Greeed moving down towards his lap, trying to move the covers. "Oi! What are you doing!?" His voice came out   
as a high pitched hiss, trying to swat Ankh away.

"Tch. You were doing something weird over here. What is it." Ankh grabbed Eiji by the wrist, stilling him for a moment   
before quickly moving to pull away the blankets. He was greeted with the human's cock, flushed and erect between his   
legs. His hand tilted slightly, as if he was inspecting it before moving run his index finger over the tip. Eiji let   
out a strangled moan, the leathery texture of the Greeed's skin feeling so different. He could hear Ankh chuckle   
softly before wrapping his fingers around Eiji's cock.

Eiji stared in shock as the other began to move, stroking slowly along his length. At least Ankh was being cautious of   
his talons, crooking his fingers just enough that they didn't scratch the delicate flesh.

"I've seen you do this before, you know. You aren't as subtle as you think." Eiji flushed at the Greeed's words,   
biting his lip. "Still, it's nice to see you finally desiring something for once. Even if it's me."  
When it was apparent that Ankh had no plans of stopping, Eiji let himself relax some, propping himself up on his   
elbows to watch. It was strange to see just a floating arm moving over his cock, but then again, since meeting Ankh   
and becoming OOO, he'd seen a lot of weird things.

"Ankh..." He moaned the Greeed's name, earning a soft chuckle from the other. He rolled his hips slightly, thrusting   
against Ankh's hand as he moved. Already he could feel the pleasure building, both from the strange sensations of   
Ankh's leathery skin and the armor, and from the fact that Ankh was touching him at all. He tried to give a warning   
before covering his mouth with his hand, crying out against his palm as he came. Eiji watched as Ankh pulled off,   
trying to figure out what was on him before flicking his hand, trying to get the cum off.

"Euck! This stuff is messy. Why are humans so gross?" Eiji gave a breathless chuckle, reaching for a tissue from the   
bedside table to wipe him off, before cleaning himself up.

"Go back to the detective. You've been away from him long enough. Then, come back over here." He watched as Ankh   
floated back over to Shingo's body, settling back onto his arm before sitting up. The Greeed came over to the bed,   
looking down at Eiji curiously before poking his now softened cock.

"It changed." Ankh sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the rider as he pulled those stupid boxers of his back up.   
Eiji blushed again, something the Greeed had seen him do a few times, including the alley earlier in the day. Humans   
really were strange creatures.

"Y-yeah... Ankh, thank you. That was..." Eiji bit his lip, chewing on it slightly before reaching out to draw his   
partner into a kiss. He tried not to think about the fact that is was really Shingo's body, not Ankh's, and just   
enjoy finally being able to kiss his silly bird Greeed. Ankh stiffened slightly at first, but it did't hurt. It   
actually felt quite nice, so he let the human continue. When they pulled back, he licked his lips, smirking slightly.

"Idiot."


End file.
